Here's to Simon!
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: This is the entire movie 'Chipwrecked' in Simon's P.O.V.


"Where's Alvin?" Dave asked, glancing around the boarding dock. "Hey Dave!" a familiar voice called. I glanced up and noticed Alvin, expertly sliding down one of the ropes connected to the ship. I rolled my eyes. _"Typical Alvin..."_ I thought as Alvin began rambling on.

"Where ya been?" he asked._ "Oh no...what did he do now?"_ I thought as I looked down at the ground, beginning to get annoyed, as he may have already ruined the vacation before it even started. "Where have _I_ been?" Dave retorted, clearly annoyed as well. "Trying to board the ship!" Alvin waved his hand at him. "Already done that..." he stated, crossing his arms before continuing, "...also checked out our room, called dibs on the bed on the side closest to the window, ordered us around a 'virgin' piña colada..."

I started ignoring him after that.

I glanced up at Dave, who tilted his head and sighed. Alvin continued to talk, but the last words got me. "...for para sailing..." My head shot up, and I glared at him. "Alvin, you're too young for para sailing." Dave sighed. "I thought we were going on vacation to have fun!" Alvin whined.

"Don't worry, family vacations are all about fun!" Dave assured. I glanced at Dave and adjusted my glasses slightly. _"Ugh, I hope he's right..." _I thought. Dave continued. "But first we have to set some rules." My ears perked up.

"Let's start with, you can't call dibs on a bed until everyone's in the room!" I stated, nodding my head as I did so. "Yeah, good rule!" Brittany said enthusiastically. "That's a good rule Simon..." Dave said. "Alright, so that's our first rule...should we go over the rest of them?" he added. "Dave! C'mon! Rules is my middle name!" Alvin snickered, getting that 'look' in his eyes.

_"Oh no..." _I thought. I knew that look. Nothing good ever happened when he got that look.

* * *

I watched Alvin closely as he scurried up to one of the lounge chairs that a teenage girl was sun tanning on. He quickly grabbed the tanning oil and hopped back down onto the deck. "Alvin, what are you doing?" I hissed. "Oh, you'll see..." he whispered before turning the bottle over and pouring all over the deck. "Alvin! You're gonna get us in trouble! We're gonn-"

I was cut off as I noticed Jeanette approaching. "Oh, uh, hehe...hi Jeanette..." I mumbled nervously. I looked up as I noticed Theodore and Eleanor 'skating' across the slippery oil. An idea struck me. "C-care to dance?" I stuttered. "Sure Simon!" she said happily.

I gently took her paw and led her onto the oil. She slid out of my grasp as I spun around, and I clumsily bumped into the back of her. She stumbled forward, and I grabbed her paw to steady her. My gaze focused down to my paw holding hers, and I jerked it back, feeling my face get hot. As I put my paws behind me, my clumsy feet ended up sliding helplessly across the oil and I stumbled backwards.

I looked up and noticed Alvin sliding towards us on the oil, and my eyes turned to slits. _"He's gonna get someone hurt..."_ I sighed as I continued to watch him closely. "Hey Dave!" he said, waving a hand at Dave, who was holding the drinks that Alvin had ordered earlier. "Alvin wh-" he started to say before Alvin slid underneath him, causing Dave to lose his balance. _"Oh no...this won't end well..." _I sighed as I watched Dave's feet slide clumsily across the oil, similar to the way mine had earlier.

"Wh-whoa!" he yelled before landing hard on the deck, our drinks going everywhere. One of the drinks just so happened to land on me, much to my annoyance.

* * *

I waited in our room to listen to all of the destruction Alvin was probably causing. The announcement Alvin had just made still rang in my ears. _"All kids are allowed to play on the adult only serenity deck..."_ As I sat, a loud 'AAALLLVVIIIIIIINNN!' nearly blew out my eardrums. It sounded as though Dave had screamed it through a microphone. Chances are, he probably had.

I couldn't wait for them to get home, so I could know that Alvin was here and I could relax. _"Ugh...having Alvin for a brother is never boring..."_ I thought to myself. I looked up as Dave arrived, with the others following. "Alvin, what did you do up there?" I asked, still rubbing my ears. "Well, _I _was just having fun!"

* * *

"We talked about setting rules Alvin." Dave sighed as he folded his shirt cuffs. I looked up from the book I was reading to listen to their conversation. "I'm sorry, I didn't know the agreements meant no fun!" Alvin whined. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my book. Dave continued to talk to Alvin. "You're allowed to have fun..." he said before sighing, "When are you going to stop acting like a child?"

"When are you going to stop treating me like a child?" Alvin retorted, turning to look at me with his arms crossed. I shrugged and looked back down at my book. "I'll stop treating you like a child when you start acting like a grown up." Dave answered. "I'll start acting like a grown up when you start-" Alvin started to say before I heard singing in the background. The girls were walking out of the bathroom. "I whip my tail back and forth I whip my tail back and forth I..."

I smiled and began patting a beat on my book as Alvin and Theodore added one as well. Dave sighed and turned around. "Look, girls, not now okay?" I looked up. "Sorry Dave..." I said quietly before he began to speak again. "I need to get ready to have dinner with the captain..." he said as he headed into the bathroom.

_"Ooh! Dinner with the captain!" _I thought happily. Apparently Brittany was thinking the same thing. "We're having dinner with the captain?" she asked excitedly. Dave turned back around. "No, I am. You're staying here. I have to go and apologize for everything Alvin did..." he concluded, closing the sliding door behind him.

"This is _so not fair!_" Brittany complained. "Not to us, not to Dave..." she continued. _"Uh jeez, I guess being the smart one means I need to resolve this..." _I thought as I hopped off of the bed and scurried up to the door. "...and certainly not to the captain, who was probably looking forward to dining with me..." she concluded.

"Why don't I go speak with Dave..." I suggested, opening the door. "See if I can smooth things over..." I added, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Knock knock!" I said as I hopped onto the sink. "What is it Simon?" Dave asked, fumbling with his untied bow tie. "Well...I would never say this to Alvin, goodness knows he can be _totally_ irresponsible...but, I actually have a suggestion..." I stated. "_You _have a suggestion for _me?"_ Dave asked. "He's been driving me crazy longer than he's been driving you crazy..." I pointed out.

"Alright, so what is it?" he asked, continuing to struggle with his tie. I jumped up onto a ledge in front of the mirror. "Imagine Alvin as a...spirited racehorse." I started to say as Dave rolled his eyes. "That's your advice?" he asked as I jumped onto a smaller mirror. "N-n-no, I-I'm not done yet Dave..." I added, sliding the mirror over so I could be level with his bow tie.

"Okay, so, Alvin's a racehorse..." Dave sighed as I gently took his bow tie in my hands. "And you Dave, are his incredibly helpful jockey, who's there to guide him down the racetrack of life..." I said, pulling the ribbons of his tie. "If you hold the reigns too tight..." I said, pulling the ribbons tightly, "...that racehorse is going to fight, and buck, which is no fun for anyone..." I continued, loosening my hold. "But if you loosen the reigns just a little..." I said, tying the ribbons around each other to form the bow. "He'll fly right off the track and crash into the fence!" Dave finished.

"I know you wanna protect Alvin, but, Dave, sometimes, kids will rise to the occasion if you just, show them a little trust..." I concluded, adjusting his bow tie slightly before hopping down, turning the mirror so he could see it. I smiled as he touched it gently, admiring my work.

* * *

"Alright guys, room service is on it's way, so lights out by nine o'clock." Dave stated as he and I walked out of the bathroom. I scurried up to the side of the chair Alvin and Theodore were sitting on. Alvin looked up at Dave. "Dave, question. If we're going to be held _captive_ in this room..."

"...because of Alvin!" Brittany interrupted. "...can we at least watch a movie?" Theodore finished. "Alright..." Dave sighed. "Let's see what' on..." He picked up the remote and glanced at me. I motioned towards my brothers, sending him the silent message. _"Go on, let him choose, trust him..."_

"You know what? Why don't you guys pick a movie..." he sighed, handing the remote to Theodore. "You're old enough to make your own decision." Alvin's eyes widened. "For real Dave?" he asked, his hopes clearly high. _"A little too high..."_ I thought suspiciously. My attention was brought back as Dave answered. "Absolutely." I smiled and sent him a thumbs up in approval.

"Ooh, Dave looks so elegant..." Brittany commented as Dave turned to leave. I rolled my eyes. _"That's typical Brittany..." _I thought as Eleanor sat up. "Have fun!" she added. I turned my head as I noticed Theodore walking up to Dave with the necklace he had made for him earlier. I droned out their conversation as I turned to look at Alvin, who was fiddling with the remote. _"What are you planning?" _I thought.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Alvin spoke. "Ho ho ho! Niiice, a real _chick _magnet!" he snickered. I had second thoughts on whether I should smack him upside the head, but decided not to as Dave gave him a look. Sitting up, he waved. "Alright guys, have fun..." Dave said before pausing and pointing at us. "...but not _too _much fun..." he added. "...because I'm still _very_ upset..."

"Goodbye Dave..." Alvin said, waving as Dave exited the room. "...and _hello _ladies..." he added, whipping off his pajamas to reveal a whit suit. My eyes widened. _"Oh no..." _I thought as he continued talking. I hopped onto the chair. "Wh...wh...where are you going?!" I stuttered, glaring at him. "To the casino, I'm feeling lucky!" he answered.

I back up a little before answering. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Dave said-" Alvin raised a hand and cut me off. "Dave said, and I quote..." he said before clearing his throat, "...we're old enough to make our own decisions." I huffed in annoyance. "He _meant _we were old enough to choose a _film._" I said, gesturing towards the T.V.

"Well, we're clearly not..." Alvin stated, grabbing my ears and turning me so I would face the T.V. "...check out what Theodore just picked!" My eyes widened at Theodore's selection. _"Oh jeez..."_ I thought. "What's wrong with this movie?" Theodore asked as I glanced at Alvin. "It's for _babies!"_ Alvin said, as if it was clearly evident. "Which is probably why Dave treats us like _babies!_" he added. "Munk up Theodore!" he yelled, tapping the channel button on the remote with his foot.

"There, that's more like it!" he said, jumping up to leave. "Alvin, please!" I pleaded, turning to follow him. "Don't go! You're gonna get us in big trouble!"

* * *

I jumped on the various consoles as I searched for Alvin, my eyes scanning the room. "Alvin?!" I yelled. I jumped onto on of the game's levers as I ran to continue my search for my headstrong brother. I hopped onto a tray a waiter was carrying, but still no saw sign of him. "Alvin! Alvin! Where are you?!" I sighed and pinched my nose in annoyance. _"Ugh, where are you?"_

_*about 20 minutes later*_

"Alvin! Alvin?!" I called, standing on one of the casino's tables. "Simon?!" I jumped and turned around, my eyes wide and saw Dave holding Alvin. "I-I wasn't betting, honest!"I said as I turned my attention towards someone who was carrying a lot of gold coins. "Your winnings sir..."

* * *

"I didn't sneak out! I mean, I did, but only to stop Alvin!" I explained, turning to glare at Alvin. "Riiiight..." Dave sighed, stopping short as he noticed the captain and a man in a pelican suit. "There they are captain!" the pelican said. The captain crossed his arms in annoyance. I glanced up at Dave, who slowly put Alvin and me behind his back.

"Captain..." Dave said quietly. _"What did we do?" _I thought as Dave stood and talked before bringing Alvin and me back to the room. He sat us on the bed and glared at us. Alvin looked up. "What's he going to do, make us walk the plank?" Theodore jumped and hid behind a jewelry box as I crossed my arms. "There's a plank?" he squeaked.

"No, there's no plank..." Dave sighed before continuing,"...but if you guys disobey me one more time, you will be kicked off the ship, _and _you'll miss the International Music Awards, do you understand?" he asked. Eleanor looked down. "Yes Dave..." she said quietly as Jeanette nodded her head. "Absolutely..." Brittany muttered. "Uh, what if we _need _to disobey you?" Alvin added. I sighed and watched where this conversation would lead.

"And why would you need to do that?" Dave asked, exasperated. "Well, let's say you tell me to stay put..." Alvin said before lowering his voice to mock imitate Dave, "...Alvin, if you move from that chair, you're grounded..." he said, rolling his eyes. Dave looked up and sighed, somewhat venting his ever shrinking patience. "...and I happen to see pirates! Climbing up ropes, ever so stealthy..." Alvin continued, hopping onto a box next to me, causing me to have to hop off. I glared at him as he continued talking.

"Now, it would be _easy _for me to take out my trusty ole' Swiss army knife and cut the ropes..." he said as I rolled my eyes. "...but I have to stay put!...or _do _I?" he added. Dave looked down at us. "Uh, yes Alvin, you do, and what are you doing with a pocket knife?" Alvin flinched and glanced around guiltily.

"W-which pocket knife...are you referring to?" he asked nervously. "C'mon, give it to me!" Dave instructed, motioning for Alvin to hand it over. "You could cut yourself!"

I watched Alvin as he slowly took his red pocket knife out of his suit and hesitantly handed it to Dave. "So I could have saved the whole ship from robbage and pillgering, and you'd still ground me!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Alvin, there's no such word as robbage, and it's _pillaging_, but, he does have a point Dave. I mean, there's gotta be times when you trust us to take matters into our own hands?"

"I trusted you tonight and look where it got me!" Dave scolded. My ears went flat against my head. _"He's right..."_ I though as Dave walked towards the bathroom. Alvin glanced at me. "That's probably just the hot gravy talking..." he mumbled.

* * *

I followed Dave and the others up onto a higher deck and looked up as Dave began speaking. "You're all lucky the captain has allowed you one more activity..." he said. "Is it hang gliding, bungee jumping, or wake boarding?" Alvin asked, crossing his arms. "Nope, shuffle board..." Dave answered, gesturing towards the shuffle board platform.

I sighed and stood in front of everyone. "According to my calculations, it appears to be 10% shuffle, 90% _board_..." I huffed. I jumped as Jeanette walked over to me. "That's funny..." she commented. I backed up a little and laughed nervously. "Hehe, uh...thanks...you really think so?"

"You know Dave, I think I'd prefer the plank..." Alvin whined. "Sorry Alvin, but this is what you get to do..." Dave sighed. "And I get to do something I haven't done in a _long _time...absolutely nothing..." he concluded, sitting down on a lounge chair and opening a magazine.

* * *

I sighed as Alvin spoke. "Brittany approaches her puck, adjusts her stance, looks over at me, quite annoyed, wonders to herself if I'm ever going to shut my mouth, realizes I'm not, and makes her move..." I sort of droned him out after that, actually somewhat interested in the game. "...and, OHHHHH! Oh, it's _short! Hahahaha!" _Alvin hissed, giving big innocent eyes as he did so before laughing. "A costly error ladies and gentlemen, that wll haunt her for the rest of her career!" he added.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jeanette, who only shrugged before looking back at them. "Haha, a_ha..._you can make all the jokes you want Alvin, but not even _you _can make this interesting..." Brittany sighed. Alvin got that look in his eyes as he glanced over at Dave, then looked up into the sky. I glanced at where he was looking, and my eyes widened. He was staring at a kite that another kid was flying off the deck.

"Oh really? Well, care to make it interesting, that I can make this interesting?" Alvin said, smiling as he edged towards Dave. I hissed and walked over to him. "Alvin, what are you up to?" I asked suspiciously. "...need I remind you that Dave is watching us?" I added. "Simon! The poor guy hasn't had a moments peace since he met us, he's exhausted..." Alvin said. I only stared at him, not getting what he was getting at. "...check this out..." he sighed, pulling up his sleeve. "In three, two, one..._" *snap* "..._lights out..."

I watched as Dave fell asleep, his snoring audible. I glared at Alvin as he continued speaking. "Nap time! Time to turn 'punishment' into 'funishment' ha ha ha _ha!"_ I flattened my ears against my head, and gave him a strange look. "You get it? I took the 'pun' in 'punishment' and turned it to 'fun', but kept the 'ishment'! It's word play!" he said, smiling. I glanced down, embarrassed. _"Oh jeez..."_

I glanced at Alvin as he slid the plate of doughnuts that Theodore had been eating over to the boy with the kite. He padded up and stood on the railing next to him. "Hey kid! Wanna make a trade? That's a nice looking kite..." The kid smiled and handed the kite string over to Alvin, who smiled wide.

* * *

Yeah! Woohohooo! I can see Russia from here!" Alvin shouted as he 'hang glided' on his newly obtained kite, with Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore holding the string down. I, on the other-hand stood aside, not wanting to get involved with another one of Alvin's harebrained schemes.

Theodore turned to look at me. "C'mon Simon! Grab on!" he said happily, gesturing towards the kite string. I glanced at him and folded my arms. "Forget it! All I ever do is try to save him, and it only gets me in _trouble!_" I stated, whirling around and shoving my paws into my pockets.

"Whoa! Ahhh!"

I froze and turned back around to see the four of them get dragged higher into the sky. "This won't end well..." Alvin mumbled. "Simon! Do something!" Jeanette called. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Ugh, seriously?" I sighed, running and lunging for the end of the string.

I tugged it hard and struggled to back up, my back paws sliding on the smooth deck. I pulled harder and positioned the thin string over my shoulder. "Alvin's gotten himself in a bind! Looks like it's _Simon _saving him _again!" _I hissed, dragging the kite and the chipmunks over to Dave's lounge chair. I quickly wound the string around one of the legs of the chair and tied it into a knot.

"Ha ha, thanks bro..." Alvin sighed. I crossed my arms and glared at him, letting out an annoyed sigh. _"Looks like I saved him, AGAIN..."_ I thought angrily. I jumped as I heard something move behind me. My eyes widened in horror. It was the lounge chair._  
_

I gasped as it jerked froward again. I quickly pounced on the leg of the chair, attempting to hold it still. A thought hit me. _"What if Dave wakes up?!" _I jumped up to where Dave was resting and flinched as he snored. I stared at him for a few moments before the chair jerked, pulling me out of my trance.

I jumped back down to the leg of the chair and let out a yell as it lurched forward. "W-w-w-whoa!" I struggled to get my paws to stop the chair as it slid forward, faster. My paws only skid against the smooth deck, and eventually began to get a brush burn. I jumped up onto the top of the chair and rubbed my back paws for a moment before glancing at Dave, who was still asleep. I jumped as I heard people gasp, and watched as several of them dashed out of the way of our fast moving chair.

"Whoa!" I screamed before jumping down to try and grab the string. I flinched as it snapped on my hands and propelled the chair vertical before it snapped all the way off with me still gripping it. "AHHH! DAVE!" I screeched. Dave had jerked awake when he had been flung out of his seat. "W-whoa!" I screamed again as I noticed how high we were.

_"I'm scared to death of heights..."_ I thought nervously as the others called to Dave, who was attempting to follow us. "DAVE! HELP US!" I screamed, my voice cracking a little. I flinched as the ship got further and further away, almost to the point of where I couldn't see it any more. I let out a sigh and felt my eyes brim with tears. "Dave..."

* * *

"Alvin, when I get up there, I am personally going to _kill_ you!" I snarled, my patience completely gone at this point. "I know, I know!" Alvin whined, turning to look at me. "In retch-respects, this was a bad idea..." he added. "We're losing altitude!"

"I don't think I can make it much longer..." Theodore complained as he sat on the doughnut he had managed to obtain before we went overboard. I turned to look at him. "I-I'm _so _hungry! Just one bite?" he added. "No!" I said quickly, putting my hand out.

"A nibble?"

"No nibbles!" I retorted, twitching my ears.

"M-maybe I can just lick the glaze...?"

"The glaze is what's keeping you _alive _Theodore! It's high fat content is creating a water-proof barrier..."

"But I'm gonna starve to death!"

"Actually..." Jeanette stated, "...there are many things that could kill you before starvation...dehydration, sun stroke..." I looked up at her and smiled. My gaze shifted towards Eleanor, who gasped. "An island!"

I looked up and noticed an island in the distance. Jeanette sighed. "No, an island would probably be helpful, so if you see one, you should definitely say something..." Now I looked down in embarrassment. Jeanette was smart, but sometimes a little slow with things, it was really cute actually... Brittany broke me out of my thoughts. "Uh, Jeanette?" she sighed, gesturing towards the island. "Oh!" Jeanette gasped, looking kinda surprised.

* * *

I stumbled onto the shore on all fours with the others, not in a particularly good mood. I wanted to _kill _Alvin for what he had done this time, but at the moment, I was too tired to do so. But, apparently, Brittany had similar thoughts. "We're alive!" Alvin yelled happily. Brittany turned to look at him. "Good, 'cuz now...I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shrieked, whirling around to face Alvin.

I jumped up an scurried towards them. "Guys, guys, guys! No one, is killing anyone, okay, no matter_ how much he deserves it..." _I hissed. "Thank you Si', though could have been said without as much aggression..." Alvin mumbled. "Look!" he added. "We've got nothing to worry about! Dave knows we're gone by now, he probably has the whole coast guard looking for us! Meanwhile, why don't we all relax and have some doughnut..."

I glanced over at Theodore, who was the last one to have the doughnut. I adjusted my glasses and jumped, because now, there was no doughnut, only Theodore. My chubby brother turned around, his eyes wide. "Did you guys, want some?" he asked quietly. "Aww..." I sighed, pinching my nose in frustration. _"Why Theodore?" _I wondered to myself.

* * *

I watched Alvin as he gathered tons of stones, shells, and rocks. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Making an S.O.S., so if any rescue helicopters come, they'll see us!" he said as Eleanor walked up. "I don't _hear _anything..." she pointed out. "Maybe Dave is coming in a hot air balloon!" Theodore stated. "Those things are really quiet..." he added. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think Dave is going to be in a hot air balloon..." I sighed.

"But he is coming, right?" Theodore asked, grabbing my arm. "Of course he is!" Alvin assured. "Just, maybe not today..." I blinked in realization. "Alvin's right, we should prepare to stay the night..." I informed. I jumped as Brittany popped up behind me. "What?!" she gasped. "You guys expect me to sleep _outside?!"_

Alvin turned to look at her, placing firewood down onto the sand. "Uh, last I checked Brit', we're chipmunks, we're _used _to living in the wild." Brittany walked up to him. "Uh, no, we _used_ to be used to living in the wild!" she hissed. Eleanor walked up behind her. "C'mon Brit', it's just one night..." she sighed. Brittany shrugged. "Yeah, one _cold _night!" I rolled my eyes. _"Typical girls..."_

Alvin perked his ears. "So, we'll make a fire! We're always setting things on fire accidentally, how hard can it be when we put our minds to it?" I padded up to him. "And how are you intending to do that?" I asked. "I will create a spark by striking this rock with my Swiss Army knife...which Dave took from me..." he sighed. "Pfft...hehehe..." I chuckled. Alvin turned to glare at me.

"And I suppose you have a better idea, smart guy!" he retorted. I smirked at him. "As a matter of fact, I do, _smart guy!_" I said, taking off my glasses and holding them up. "As you can see, then lens concentrates the energy from the sun, thus creating, fire!" I watched as the rays began to make our pile of firewood smoke.

Jeannette walked up behind me. "Wow...impressive..." she commented. I felt my face get hot again. "Huh, uh, thanks, thank you, thanks for uh, thinking that..." I stuttered. My ears twitched as I smelled a different kind of smoke. I jumped as I realized it felt like my foot was on _fire._

_"Ow! Ow! Hot Hot! Ahhh!"_ I shrieked, jumping into the water with a sigh. I turned and put my glasses on as Alvin yelled, "We, have made, FIRE!" I rolled my eyes as Eleanor blinked. "So, now what do we do?" she asked. Alvin shrugged before singing:

_"Cumbaya my lord, cumbaya!" _I watched as the others joined in and shrugged before joining them as well. _"Cumbaya my lord, cumbaya! Oh lord, cumbaya!"_

* * *

"And you guys were worried!" Alvin sighed. "Haha, look at us! We're warm, we got a great fire going...beautiful night sky, and, if a rescue helicopter comes by, they'll see us! Everything's gonna be fine." he assured. Jeanette looked up.

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I yawned and said goodnight as well before taking off my glasses and setting them next to me.

"Goodnight!" Theodore said as well before, wait, blowing out our fire?! "Theodore!" we all said in unison. "What? Dave always turns off the lights after everyone says goodnight."I sighed and stumbled towards him as I put my glasses back on. "That fire was the only thing keeping us from freezing to death..." I told him. "Yeah!" Alvin added. Theodore glanced at me. "Can't you just relight it?" I sighed. "How?!"

"With your glasses, and the sun...oh..."

"Oh Theodore..." I mumbled.

* * *

_"I'm a survivor! I'm not gonna give up! I'm not gonna stop...I'm gonna work harder! I'm a survivor! I'm gonna make it! I will survive, keep on surviving!"_

"Alright! Way to keep the spirits up guys!" Alvin exclaimed as he handed each of us a piece of bark. "Doin' it! Yeah!" he continued. Brittany cut him off. "Uh, what is this supposed to be?" she asked, glancing at the bark.

"Breakfast!"

"No, it's bark..."

"Yeah, for breakfast!"

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, I bet it's very good!" she said, biting into it. I waked over to her as she began to spit it out. She glanced at me and sighed. "...it's not..." Theodore looked up. "It's been forever since our last all you can eat buffet..." he whined. I looked at everyone. "Crazy idea guys, how about we get off this beach and find some _real _food!" I suggested.

* * *

"If I know my agriculture, and I do, this is a grove of mango trees!" I pointed out. "Uh, then, where are all the mangos?" Alvin asked. I shrugged as Theodore answered. "Maybe the Jungle Monster Four ate them all!" I sighed and continued searching for any signs of some mangos. I flinched as I heard Brittany talking to Alvin. "...you _were _going to share that, right?"

My ears perked up. _"He found one!" _I thought, turning back around. I watched as Brittany took it from him, beginning our chase. I ran after them, and after spotting Jeanette with it, the five of us began chasing her. "Woah!" she gasped as I accidentally slammed into her, causing the mango to go flying. We all lunged for it as Eleanor grabbed it. "My precious! My precious!" she snarled as we all surrounded her and began grabbing what we could.

Jeanette snatched it from us and jumped onto a rock above us. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she cried as we all looked up at her. "Look at us, one day on this island and we've become, _animals!" _We all jumped as we heard rustling behind us. "Did you hear that?" Theodore whispered. We all spun around and huddled together as we watched the bushes in front of us. Brittany gasped as it got louder. "W-what was that?" she stuttered.

"Positions everybody!" Alvin commanded as Jeanette and I pulled back two stretchy vines. Alvin leaned up against them, using them as a makeshift slingshot. "Hold...hold...FIRE!" he shrieked. He let go of the mango and seconds later, we heard a, "No! Why?"

We all huddled together again. "Please don't eat us Mr. Jungle Monster!" Theodore pleaded. I blinked in realization. It was a _person!_ She looked to be about Dave's age, with long, curly brown hair, a gray shirt with a tan jacket, and tan pants. She rubbed her head before she spoke again. "I'm not a monster, I'm Zoey! And I'm, I'm clearly a girl!" 'Zoey' paused and looked at us. "...who has been on this island for so long that now she's imagining that _squirrels_ can talk?"

I twitched my ears, somewhat offended. "Uh, we are _chipmunks!"_ I said. Alvin nodded. "Yeah, Alvin and the chipmunks..." he added. Zoey stared at us with a very confused expression. "...who in the what now?" I rolled my eyes._ "What planet has she been living on?" _I thought. Brittany sighed. "I'm sure you've heard of the Chippettes...we're kinda world famous." Zoey continued to stare at us. "Who?" she asked. Brittany smiled. "Maybe this will help..."

_"Ra ra ah ahaa! Roma romama! Gaga oolala! Want your bad romance! Ooohhohhh! Caught in a bad romance!"_

Zoey stared at us, looking flustered. "Okay okay, stop stop..." she sighed. "I don't know who you are..." Alvin put his paws behind his back. "...awkward..." he whispered. Brittany looked up at Zoey. "Uh, exactly how long have you been here?" she asked. Zoey looked down. "Well, um, I got here on a Monday...so...uh...you know, like eight, eight or nine...um...years..."

I jumped up. "Nine _years?!" _I exclaimed. "Wait, you've been here nine years?!" Zoey smiled. "Well, it could be eight..." Brittany gasped. "What if we're here nine years?! What if we're here, _forever?!"_ she yelled grabbing hold of Alvin. "Don't worry..." Alvin mumbled. "Dave's coming..." Zoey gasped too. "I used to think that Dave was coming too, and he _never _did..." Brittany stared at her. "Huh?!" Zoey looked up in thought. "Dave Henderson. My supervisor at UPS...I used to fly cargo planes foe them, until one day, I crash landed into the ocean."

Eleanor perked up. "We crash landed too!" Zoey turned to stare at us. "Really?!" Theodore walked out from behind Alvin. "But our Dave won't rest until he finds us...right Alvin?" Alvin hesitated a moment before answering. "Absolutely!" he said with a nervous laugh. Zoey began to get excited. "Really? You mean I'm going to get out of here? Oh m-I can't wait to tell the others!"

Jeanette gasped. "There are others?" Zoey nodded, standing. "I mean, can you imagine being stranded here for nine years with no one to talk to? I think I'd lose my mind!" she said, leading us to where her friends were. "Chipmunks, I'm pleased to introduce my friends..." I zoned her out. _"Her friends, the football, basketball, golf ball, baseball and tennis ball?" _I thought as she continued to introduce her 'friends'. "...they survived the crash with me..." she added. "Okay..." Alvin sighed. I looked up. "Uh, hi?" I said quietly as the others said hello as well.

Zoey turned back to her 'friends'. "Guys! Dave is coming to rescue us!" After a pause, she continued talking. "No, not Dave Henderson! I saw your face...haha...nah, another Dave. But can you guys get excited! We're finally gonna get off this island!" Theodore laughed. "She's funny!" Alvin glanced at me. "...in a crazy sort of way..."

Zoey suddenly jumped up. "This totally calls for a party!" she yelled. "Who's hungry?" We all gave our 'yes's' as Zoey motioned for us to follow. "Let's go to my place!" Brittany looked up. "Is it far?" she whined. "I don't think I could walk another step..." Zoey smiled.

"Who said anything about _walking?"_

* * *

I screamed as the zipline carried me, Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette, and Brittany, to Zoey's place. Alvin had gone ahead with Zoey after she had placed the five of us in a basket. "We're gonna die!" Brittany screamed as we went faster. Finally, it arrived at Zoey's camp. Zoey clapped and looked at us. "Yeah! Wasn't that awesome?" I shook my head quickly. "N-n-n-no, it was _not _awesome!" I said angrily as I got off, leaving Eleanor the only one in the basket. "It's a miracle we got here safely! In fact, the odds of a chipmunk getting hurt on a zipline are one out of six!"

I flinched as I heard a snap, and watched with wide eyes as Eleanor and the basket slammed into the ground far below. I jumped back and sighed. "Why do I always have to be right?" We all jumped down to help Eleanor. "Owowowowowow!" she wailed. Brittany was the first to speak. "Ellie! Ellie! Are you alright?" Eleanor struggled to sit up. "I think I sprained my ankle!" she said. Zoey sat up. "Oooh, you know what, you should put some ice on that..."

We all looked up at her. "Oh no guys, I don't have any ice...I live there in that tree...haha...I just figured maybe you guys did though..." I flattened my ears against my head. "N-no we don't have any ice! Just like we don't have any shelter!" I screamed at her. Zoey sighed. "Wow...that's a major bummer for you...hey, do you guys like bungee jumping?" Alvin jumped up. "Yes!" I flinched and held him back. "No! We do not! Listen lady, maybe you should just leave us alone so we can focus more on surviving and less on killing ourselves..." I told her.

Zoey backed up a little. "Whoa! That is a lot of uptight in a very little package..." I flinched in offense. _"What did she just say to me?"_ I thought angrily. "I'm not uptight! I just don't want to see anyone else getting hur-OW!" I jumped back and rubbed my arm where it felt like I had just been bitten. As I turned around, I noticed a familiar spider. "Crimeny, what was that?!" I shrieked, pointing to a spider crawling up a tree branch. Zoey looked at me funny.

"Oh, that was just a spider because they live here and and, this is nature so..." I felt my eyes go round. "That is not just a spider! That's a fenutria bodyensinsce! It's bite contains a nuerotoxin!" I yelled, as Alvin approached behind me. "Ooh, mister fancywords! So what?" I jumped down to face him. "Alvin! Toxin, poison, nuero, brain!" Alvin looked down. "Oh, that can't be good..." I began running the side effects through my head. "Uh, s-side effects include uh, changes in personality, u-uh, loss of inhibition, u-uh...dry...mouth!" I gasped, my throat feeling suddenly dry.

Zoey stood up. "Okay, calm down. I get bitten at least twice a day by these little fellas and I'm still completely normal!" I laid my ears flat as I rubbed my arm. Alvin looked down. "Yes, normal, well..."

A feeling of dread flew over me as I continued to rub my arm. "Oh no..."

* * *

My eyes shot open. I hopped up, took the bandage off of my arm and wrapped it around my head like a bandanna before quickly ripping off my sleeves. I slowly jogged towards the trees, my destination unknown to me. I jumped as I heard a voice. "Simon? Where are you going?" I stood straighter, but did not turn around to see who was speaking to me. "Who is this Simon you speak of?" I asked tentatively in a French accent. "Um, you?" the voice answered quietly.

"No, my name is not Simon, it is...Simone!" I said dramatically. "That's pretty close to Simon..." a chubby chipmunk with a green sweatshirt, that I somehow remembered as Theodore, said as he faced me. "And yet, completely different!" I added. I kneeled down and touched Theodore on his shoulders. "Would you care to join me on my adventure?" Theodore glanced down before looking back up at me. "What adventure?" he asked quietly. I quickly sat up. "The adventure, called life!" I said loudly.

Theodore was quiet until he looked up. "Okay!" I nodded before turning and running further into the woods with Theodore following me. "But just until Dave shows up!" he added.

* * *

Zoey glanced at me. "You're sure you wanna do this Mr. Uptight?" I smiled. "Who are you calling 'uptight'?" I said as I tied the vine around my ankles. "I am Simone!" I shouted as I jumped off the branch, fell almost to the ground, and sprang back up. Theodore glanced at Zoey. "I-is bungee jumping from a tree safe?" Zoey nodded. "Of course it is, if it wasn't, Simone here wouldn't be doing it, right Simone?"

"Right!" I answered as I jumped down again, only to come face to face with a chipmunk I recognized as Alvin. "Bonjour my friend!" I said, shaking his hand before I sprung back up to the branch. Theodore climbed down the tree carefully as Alvin looked up at me. "Simon? Are you...bungee jumping?"

"His name is not Simon..." Theodore told Alvin. "It is Simone!" I stated as I sprung down and back up. Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "That's pretty close to Simon..." he sighed. Theodore nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too...but, he's acting totally different!" Theodore explained as I sprung down and pinched his chubby cheek with a laugh before springing back up.

Alvin blinked in realization. "The spider bite! That's it! Remember the side effects? Personality changes, loss of inhibition..." Alvin was cut off as I jumped down again. "Lies! Who are you?" I said, grabbing his sweatshirt for a moment before letting go and springing back up. "Wow..." Theodore sighed. "Simone is pretty cool!" Alvin glanced up at him. "It's _Simon, _Theodore and no, he's not!" I sprang down and listened to what they were saying. "Arivwuh Alfred!" I slurred, grabbing Theodore and pulling him up with me.

"Al-vin! It's Alvin!" Alvin yelled after me.

Zoey smiled at me. "Magnificent Simone! Okay Theo, it's all you!" she said as I untied the vine from my ankles. Theodore blinked. "Really? I've never done anything like this!"

"And you never will!" Alvin quickly added, jumping onto the branch with us. "How can you let him do this? What are you thinking?" he said to me. Zoey butted in. "I'm thinking when did my dad wash up on this island!"

"What?"

"We're having the best time, why do you have to show up and be so uptight?"

"Me? Uptight? No, no, I'm not the uptight one, I'm the fun one! The cool one! Ask anybody!" Zoey smiled. "Who should I ask?" she said quietly, earning a few laughs from Theodore and me. "C'mon, Theodore, you can't bungee jump! You just get scared watching a movie!" Theodore glanced at Alvin as I tied the vine around his ankles. "Munk up Alvin!" he said as he jumped off of the branch. I watched as he fell, but didn't come up. I flinched as I heard a snap, and the vine broke off of his chubby ankles, letting him faceplant onto the dirt below. "Uh, a little help?"

* * *

"Jaree!" I shouted as I swung down on a vine towards three female chipmunks in flower dresses. My mind recognized them as Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette. "Ontronte madmezuells..." I slurred. "A kiss..." I said as I kissed Brittany's hand. "A kiss..." I said as I kissed Eleanor's hand. Then I approached Jeanette. "Oh! Hehe, and, a kiss!" I said happily. Jeanette smiled wide. "Oh...!"

"Simon?"

"Simon?!"

"...Simone!"

"Wii?" I said as I kissed Jeanette's arm from her hand to her elbow. "I think we should go and build a shelter!" Alvin sighed. "Wha-I can not imagine a better roof over our heads than the stars in the sky!" I said, holding Jeanette on one arm and pointing to the sky with another. "What about the kind of roof over our head, that's actually a roof?" Alvin hissed. "It's going to rain!" he added.

'What is a little rain, hm? We cherish the water, for it is the water that nurtures the flowers..." I said, holding Jeanette's chin in my paw. "This is crazy! Building a shelter was _your _idea!" Alvin sighed. "Yours!" He flinched as we heard thunder, and felt the first few raindrops. "Oh great, great, alright guys, we're gonna build a shelter, I need everyone's help! Let's go!"

I whirled around to face Jeanette. "Oh! What are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes. "What I've wanted to do ever since I laid my eyes all over on you..." I said, pulling her close. I whipped my hand up and grabbed my bandanna and handed it to her, using it to pull her closer. I whirled her around in a few circles before I began to sing.

_"I say hey, I'll be gone today! But I'll be back all around the way! It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know, but I know, one thing, that I love you!" _I began, throwing her high into the air before catching her as she landed in my arms. I spun her around, and watched as she splattering mud everywhere. "You ought to be careful, kicking mud around like that!" Alvin yelled.

I continued my song, happy to be dancing with my love. _"I've been a lot of places all around the way, I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain..."_ I continued, pulling Jeanette close to my before spinning her around. _"But I don't want to write a love song for the world, I wanna write a song about a boy and a girl..."_ I sang, Jeanette and I dancing in unison. "That looks like fun..." Eleanor mumbled. I took notice of this and danced my way over to Theodore before whispering in his ear; _"Go ask her to dance..." _

I continued my song. _"Rocking in the dance hall moving with you, dancing in the night in the middle of June, my mamma told me don't lose you! 'Cuz the best luck I had was you! I say hey! I'll be gone today! But I'll be back around the way..." _I continued to sing, pulling Jeanette around, letting her get closer to me as I sang. _"It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know, but I know, one thing, that I love you!" _I concluded, pulling her tight before spinning her around one last time that night.

* * *

I swung across the vine, catching Jeanette's attention as I did so. She sighed happily. "Oohh, he's so, _French..."_

I jumped expertly off of my vine and landed near a cliff face. I glanced down at the rushing water below. "Oh! Be careful Simone!" Jeanette called, padding up behind me as I glanced up at a log bridge connecting the two cliff sides. Zoey smiled. "Let's do it..." she said as she began to cross the old log with Eleanor and Theodore in a basket she was holding. I watched her cross, then turn to me. "C'mon guys! You can cross now!" Jeanette hesitantly padded up. "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked quietly.

"Of course it's safe! I do this thing every day!" Zoey called back. I watched with wide eyes as Jeanette began to cross, and jumped when the log shifted under her tiny weight. Jeanette let out a scream as she lost her balance, gripping the side of the log tightly. "Hold on Jeanette!" I called as I quickly hopped to her. "Take my paws!" I said as she reached up, slipping, but grabbing onto my outstretched arms. I watched her stare wide eyed at where she had just fallen.

"No no, look into my eyes..." I said, holding her chin in my paw. "You have nothing to fear..." I said quietly, walked backwards across the thin log. "Yes, yes, very good...wala! You are safe!" I said, gesturing towards Zoey. Zoey smiled before she stood and led us to our destination.

"Wow!"

"Pretty!"

"Oohlala..." I said, staring with wide eyes at the beauty before me. There was a large waterfall, falling down two cliffs and landing in a large lake. Theodore glanced up at the double rainbow above the falls.

"Woah, double rainbow, what does it mean?" he asked, earning several odd looks from us.

* * *

I scurried up to the top of the falls before I dove in, excited at where my new adventure would take me. I swam under the water, and jumped as I noticed a rather large fish swimming my way. I quickly whipped off my bandanna and wrapped it around the fish's mouth like a lasso before I began to ride it like a bull rider or a bucking bull. "Yee haw!" I shouted as the fish brought me up high into the water, right up behind the waterfall. As I shook the water off, I noticed a strange yellowish glow coming from a hole in the wall.

I padded over and jumped into the whole. As I did so, my eyes went wide. "Oohlala..." I sighed as I stared at the many jewels below me. _"That is beautiful! I must get something for Jeanette!"_

* * *

I jumped out of the water in one leap to become face to face with Jeanette. She gasped. "Oh! Simone!"I blinked and looked down. "I'm sorry if I caused you any worry madmouzel..." I slurred, looking up ate her. "...but I have something for you!" I added. "Maybe this will be a way, to, make it up..." I said, pulling the gold bracelet I had chosen out from behind my back. "Ooh! It's beautiful!" Jeanette gasped. "Where did you find it?" she asked quietly.

Zoey stooped down on her heels to look at us. "Yeah...it is beautiful...where _did _you find it?" she asked slowly. "In a cave, behind the waterfall..." I answered quickly, not really thinking that that mattered at the moment. "I thought it would look nice on you, but now, I realize that even the most precious gem cannot compare to your beauty." I said to Jeanette, gently placing the golden bracelet on her head. Zoey turned and looked at me. "Yeah, yeah, uh, were there any other gems or jewels down there?" she asked hastily.

I sighed. "By the time I found the gold, I had already been away from my Jeanette far too long..."

* * *

"Simon?"

"Simon? Is Dave ever coming to find us? Simon?

"Um...Simone?"

I sat up and looked at Theodore. "I'm sorry, were you speaking to mwa?" I slurred, gesturing towards myself. "Yes! About Dave...are we ever going to find him?" Theodore asked quietly. I kneeled down to face my younger brother. "I see you are upset...and I hate to see you sad..." I said slowly, putting a hand on Theodore's shoulder. "I will help you find your friend Dave..." Theodore seemed to perk up.

"You really think you can find him?" he asked. "I know I can!" I said enthusiastically. "And then I will find this 'Simon' you keep speaking of!" I concluded, hopping back onto a vine and sliding down.

* * *

I slid down a tree root, listening as Theodore followed. "As Dave and I have never met, I will need you to describe him for me..." I told Theodore, who waddled up to stand next to me. "Well, he's very kind...and a good storyteller..." I rolled my eyes. "Mmhm..._very _helpful..."

"Oh!" Theodore gasped. He climbed onto a branch and put his arm out, about three feet above the ground. "...and he's about this tall..." he added. "Hm...is he by any chance a big flightless bird?" Theodore shook his head. "I-I don't think so..." he sighed. I turned back around to face the tracks I saw. "Then these footprints must not be his..." Theodore gasped behind me. "Oh! Jungle Monster..."

* * *

I glanced around the tree I had been hiding behind when I heard strange noises coming from the other side. My eyes widened as I watched what I presumed was a large flightless bird...doing who knows what...Theodore squeaked in fear. "The jungle monster is real! And it's angry!" I glanced down at Theodore. "Or hungry..." I added. "Alozee!" I slurred, dashing off. I turned around, and realizing that Theodore wasn't with me, I turned back to face him. "Uh, that means let's go..." I mumbled.

* * *

I jerked as a long string of something hit me in the back, hard. "I've been hit!" I shouted before going limp. "By Dave's necklace?" Theodore commented quietly. I sat up and sighed. "Tell Jeanette I will watch over her, with angel wings!" I said before falling limp again. I looked up as Theodore approached someone. "Dave?" he said quietly.

_"Oh, so this is Dave...hm?"_ I thought. "Aha! It is Dave! I told you we'd find him!" Dave looked up at me. "Simon!" he called. "It is _Simone..._but I am often confused with this Simon fellow..." I sighed. "Perhaps we look alike..." Theodore looked up. "Ian!"

* * *

"I get it Frenchy, you come from a rich history..." Ian sighed before looking at Dave, who had Alvin in his arms. "Look, we're all going to be history if we don't get off this island soon!" he added. The three Chippettes gasped. "Uncle Ian?!" Ian waved at them, a wierd smile on his face. "What's _he _doing here?" Alvin hissed. Dave sighed. "It's kind of a long story..." Theodore and I padded up. "Don't worry..." Theodore assured. "He's cool..."

"Yeah, for a pelican man!" I added. Alvin smiled. "Oh yeah, nothing cooler than a grown man in a pelican suit..." Turning to Dave he added, "So Dave, how are we going to get out of here?" Dave glanced at him. "I don't know Alvin, I think you've got this under control..." Alvin smiled before turning to look at us. "Theodore! You and Eleanor are on rope duty! Dave and Ian, we need oars. Simone and Jeanette, you two are in charge of food!

"And Zoey..." he added, turning around. "No, no! I know! I'm going to go and pack up my balls!" she stated, turning to get them. "Who's that?" Dave asked. "Another long story...hm..." Alvin sighed.

* * *

"Oh, I hope this is going to be enough..." Jeanette sighed, glancing at me. A sudden noise broke her out of her thoughts. She gasped. "Oh, did you hear something?" I turned and took her paws in mine. "Who can say, when I am with you, the only thing I can hear is my beating heart..." Jeanette blushed. "Oh Simone..." A sudden pain smacked me on the head before I blacked out.

* * *

"Simone, are you okay?" I looked up as I noticed Alvin and Theodore standing beside me. "W-why are you calling me Simone?" I asked tentatively. "Simon?!" Alvin asked, exasperated. "Uh, yeah?" Alvin jumped and nudged Theodore. "Haha! You're back!" he shouted. "It finally wore off!"

"W-what wore off?"

"You were bitten by a spider, it like, messed up your brain..."

"Oh, is that why I think I see Dave...and Ian in a half pelican suit?" I asked. David bent down and picked me up. "Nope, its really me...and really Ian..."

"Simon, where's Jeanette? She was out here with you..." Alvin asked me. I turned to look at him. "Jeanette? I-I-I-I don't know..." I stuttered. "I know where she is! It's Zoey!" Brittany said, rolling up one of Zoey's friends, her basketball to be more exact. "Simon, I need to know, where did you find that gold bracelet?" My ears twitched in confusion. "W-what gold bracelet?" Brittany sighed. "The one you gave to Jeanette..."

I instantly sat up. "What?!" I asked, my voice higher pitched than normal. "When did I give Jeanette a bracelet?" Brittany stared at me. "Uh, on your date?" Now my mind was blown. I gasped loudly. "Jeanette and I are _dating?!" _Brittany sighed on frustration. "Okay, he's useless..." she sighed, jumping down to face Alvin. "Theodore, Eleanor, you're going to have to lead the way!"

* * *

I followed Dave and the other's as we approached a log bridge. My eyes widened in fear. "Uh guys! There's no way I can do that!" Theodore turned and looked at me. "But Simon, you already did..." I backed up a little. "N-no, that wasn't me. That was Simone, not me..." I looked up as Brittany approached me. "But Simone _is _you! He's in there somewhere, you just have to find him..." she assured. "Because Jeanette needs you Simon..." she added.

"No...I-I-I'm sorry, I j-just can't d-do it..." I stuttered, feeling tears come to my eyes. I slowly took off my bandanna and sat it on the ground before I did as well. I looked up as Dave started speaking, but ignored him somewhat. My vision got blurry with tears, but I stood and followed the others as they left. I stopped and glanced back at the bridge where I had just been, feeling a tear run down my cheek. _"Oh Jeanette...if only I had enough courage to save you..." _A sudden thought popped into my head. Brittany was right, Simone _was_ me! _"I have to save her!"_

* * *

"Jeanette!" I called as I approached. I grabbed onto a nearby vine and swung down, landing not so expertly beside her as she was dragged back to Zoey. "Simone!" she cried. "It's Simon!" I corrected, wrapping my arms around her waist. I tugged her hard and glanced at Alvin as he ran beside us, starting to help._ "It's not working!"_ I thought in horror as we were dragged back further. "_Zoey is so much stronger than us!"_

Suddenly Alvin turned around to face Dave, who had pulled his Swiss Army knife out of his pocket. "Alviiiin!" Dave called, tossing him the knife. Alvin jumped up and grabbed it, quickly flipping it open and slicing the rope easily. Zoey jerked backwards as the tension was release, while I grabbed Jeanette and helped her up before running back towards the makeshift ship.

"There they are!" Eleanor called as Alvin, Jeanette and I dashed up to the ship, waiting for Dave, who, I realized in horror, didn't seem to be following us...

* * *

I flinched as the volcano finally began to explode. _"Oh god no!" _I thought on horror as I watched the trees, waiting for Dave, Alvin and Ian to appear. "Look!" Jeanette cried. I looked up to see Dave, Alvin, Ian, and_ Zoey _running towards us. "C'mon guys! Hurry!" I screamed. As the four of them hopped on, I grabbed one of the mini oars that had been made a began paddling with the others.

* * *

The ride out to the ocean was relatively quiet, but I glanced at Zoey and Jeanette as they began to talk to each other. I only half listened, but my ears perked as I heard Jeanette offer the bracelet I had apparently given to her. I hopped down in front of her. "I-I hope you don't mind...Simone...gave it to me..." she sighed. I shook my head. "O-oh, I don't mind..." I looked down as I felt my face get hot. "Y-you know J-Jeanette...even the most perfect gem c-cannot compare t-to your beauty..."


End file.
